


Quebrando el molde

by AdelaideScott



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sabes que la Academia ya no existe? Tampoco el Ángel de la Muerte y no necesito decirte sobre tu señora, ¿o sí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quebrando el molde

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt manía multifandom.Especial de San Valentín.Histeria fandom.

Giriko despertó gruñendo y ni bien distinguió quién lo acompañaba en el estudio de Alquimia donde había guardado reposo por siglos, tras caer dormido exhausto por su infructuosa espera de Aracné, las sierras brotaron de su piel, con la misma agilidad de antaño.   
Justin no había cambiado, a pesar de la barba que secundaba sus ojos despiertos, aún juveniles de algún modo.  
Su gran fortaleza tampoco disminuyó en absoluto y esquivó los golpes de Giriko sin sudar.   
-¿Sabes que la Academia ya no existe? Tampoco el Ángel de la Muerte y no necesito decirte sobre tu señora, ¿o sí?   
-¡Cállate!  
(Siguieron por varios minutos. El lugar quedó devastado)   
-¿Y qué de tus malditos auriculares?  
-Tengo una pista seleccionada tocándose en mi corteza cerebral. ¿Quieres oírla? Justo ahora pasa “Bullet for my Valentine”.-y sin mayores preámbulos, el Padre Justin (si es que seguía siendo tal cosa, con su vestimenta tan harapienta como la de Giriko, que yació como muerto durante cuatrocientos equinoccios) aprovechó el descuido iracundo del ex-alquimista para plantarle un beso en los labios.-”No easy way out” es adecuado, ¿no crees?-comentó al separarse de Giriko, que lo miraba estupefacto, antes de limpiarse con asco y alzar mil dientes filosos en respuesta al calor que lo sacudiera con tan breve como descabellado contacto.  
(Justin tenía mejores dotes para comunicarse, al menos cuando no se trataba de escuchar a otros directamente y sin embargo esa fue la única manera en la que pudo hablarle a alguien como Giriko sobre dolores en prolongadas ausencias. Era más fácil lidiar con huesos rotos y músculos maltratados, que también eran la mejor manera en la que Giriko podía expresar su gratitud a alguien como él)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.


End file.
